


a little more than strangers

by dorktobios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Design Student Hinata Shouyou, Film Student Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gamers, M/M, MMORPGs, Mutual Pining, Pining, Video & Computer Games, kags and yachi are best buds, lesbian gay solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktobios/pseuds/dorktobios
Summary: “Okay...hmm… would you rather…” Hinata ponders. “Have to fight 100 bird sized zebras or 1 zebra sized bird?”Kageyama nearly chokes on his drink. “What the fuck?”“It’s a legitimate question!”“No it isn’t!” Kageyama can’t believe this guy.“It is!” Hinata insists. “Just answer. Look, for me it’ll be--”“I am not answering that.”or; Kageyama and Hinata meet in an online game, and Kageyama wonders where Hinata has been all his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, kiyoyachi is implied!!
Comments: 30
Kudos: 310





	a little more than strangers

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back.. back again.... haikyuu's back...... n im crying

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Pvp? :D_

The notification bell rings through Kageyama’s headset and he takes a look at his chatbox, more curious than ever before. 

_Flyhigh_? Kageyama raises an eyebrow. _What kind of name is that? And “:D”? Is this guy twelve?_

He searches around for Flyhigh and finally spots him in a sea of other players. He’s armed with flashy dual swords and decked in armour just like the rest of the players surrounding him. Kageyama clicks on his character profile.

They're around the same level. Hm, not bad.

 **_King09:_ ** _Sure_

Kageyama readies himself and puts his fingers on the keys for a combo attack to wipe his opponent out. Before he knows it, the screen flashes “3..2..1..” and then all hell breaks loose.

Not letting his guard down, he tries his best to manoeuvre and dodge Flyhigh’s attacks, so that he can hit him with a clean shot. He hits so many keys at once, his right hand gripping tightly onto his mouse, and Kageyama finds himself absolutely transfixed at the blend of colours on his screen as both characters use their skills.

Both players are down to pretty low health, so Kageyama does what he always does -- he uses his favourite combo attack.

And as always, it works.

 _Flyhigh_ drops to the ground in a motionless heap. Breathing heavily, Kageyama stares at the screen. He can’t deny that it had been a close fight.

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Woah!! Ure pretty good!!!!!!_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _And an archer?? Havent seen good ones in a while_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Theyre kinda weak ngl_

Kageyama straightens up and furrows his eyebrows.

**_King09:_ ** _It’s not weak if you build it correctly_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _True!! Ur build is really amazing!!!_

Huh. Maybe all those hours of playing this stupid game was worth it after all.

**_King09:_ ** _Thanks_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Im not gonna lose!! >:(_

_Flyhigh has requested to duel with you._

With no hesitation, Kageyama clicks ‘Accept’.

Kageyama wins.

_‘Accept’._

_Flyhigh has requested to duel with you._

Flyhigh wins.

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Again!!!_

_‘Accept’._

Flyhigh wins.

 **_King09:_ ** _Another?_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Sure!!_

 _‘Accept’._

Kageyama wins.

_**Flyhigh:** Do u wanna call it a night?_

Kageyama unlocks his phone which shows “2.43AM” on the screen, making him do a double take. He silently curses before sending a silent prayer to his body, which was sadly on the brink of collapse due to his messed up sleep schedule. Shit, has he really been playing for that long?

**_King09:_ ** _Yeah sure_

 **_King09:_ ** _It’s kinda late_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Goodnight!!_

 **_King09:_ ** _You too_

 _Flyhigh has requested to be your friend._

_‘Accept’._

**_____________**

“You haven’t even started?” Yachi seems horrified, nearly dropping her sandwich. “It’s due in like, 3 hours!”

“I have started,” Kageyama waves her off with a yawn, sketching out the scenes in the boxes. “...On the first page.”

“That barely counts as anything!”

“At least it’s something.”

They’re talking about an assignment for their Cinematography class that’s due today and Yachi had already submitted it. Of course she had. She probably started on it two weeks ago.

“I can’t believe you,” she sighs. “What were you doing last night? Playing that game?”

Kageyama stiffens. He continues to draw.

“I knew it,” Yachi exhales, shaking her head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“It’s fine, I’ve done this before.”

“Which is exactly why I’m worried,” she protests. “How can you live like this? You look so tired too! Did you even sleep?”

“I’m fine,” he lies, before a traitorous yawn escapes his mouth. Great timing.

“Whatever you say,” Yachi says, clearly given up with him. “Look, I’m gonna go meet Shimizu, okay? Are you gonna be alright?”

“Yes _Mom_ ,” he chides. “Have fun with your girlfriend.”

“We _will_ , thank you very much, while you’re stuck here doing this assignment. Have fun Tobio!” She sticks her tongue out and flashes him a peace sign, leaving Kageyama glaring at her. And with that, she leaves. Sighing, he takes his headphones out from his bag and connects them to his phone, not wanting to work in silence.

As he sketches, his mind subconsciously drifts to last night’s events. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he had fun playing against Flyhigh last night, so much so that he lost track of time. And he’s clearly paying the price for it, because his entire body feels weighed down and sluggish and he just wants to _sleep_.

“Focus,” Kageyama mutters to himself, slapping his face. “Focus focus focus.”

Yachi was the first friend that he’d made in college. Although they seemed like polar opposites, they were paired together for their first project and they kinda hit off from there, bonding over their love for Studio Ghibli movies and other shows, and the fact that both of them were gay as hell. He’d rather die than admit it out loud (because Yachi would have a field day), but she was his closest friend so far since he’d entered university.

Before he knows it, several groans and mini mental breakdowns later, he’s finished the assignment. He puts all of the papers together and heads up to the submission box. Out of spite, he whips out his phone and takes a selfie with it.

**_To: Yachi Hitoka_ **

_[Image attached]_

_Submitted just in time. Hate u <3_

**_From: Yachi Hitoka_ **

_Hate u more <333_

**_____________**

Cracking his knuckles, Kageyama boots up his laptop and logs into the game. As soon as his character spawns, he immediately checks the chatbox. No new messages from _Flyhigh_. He tries not to let his smile fall.

He plays a bit on his own, participating in quests and exploring dungeons. The game had become routine to him, his movements almost robotic. Although in the past he had occasionally joined some parties and made some friends (if you would call them that), they were just so that he could advance through the game.

Four dungeons later, Kageyama checks his chatbox again. Still no messages.

 _Jeez, I’m pathetic._ He thinks. _What if it was just a one time thing anyway?_

He sighs heavily, deciding to quit the game for the night. There’s a pile of assignments sitting on his desk waiting to be done anyway. His hand reaches for his mouse and clicks the ‘log out’--

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Hey!!_

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Wyd?_

Kageyama jerks the mouse away from the button and quickly starts typing. Damn, he’s pathetic all right.

**_King09:_ ** _Dungeons_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Cool!!_

 **_King09:_ ** _Wanna pvp again?_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Sure!!!!!_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Meet me at the central area!_

A few minutes later, they both meet up at the same place and start duelling. It’s just as, even not even more thrilling than the night before and Kageyama finds himself hooked. He can’t help but wonder what it would be like if he had met _Flyhigh_ sooner. After several rounds, he types into the chat.

**_King09:_ ** _U wanna do quests?_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Alright!!_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Aaarrrgghh I have so many that I need to do_

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Theres this one_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _The Karen one_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Its so stupid like_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _No Karen im not gonna help u fight 50 mobs so that u can make ur potion like just do it urself_

Kageyama laughs a little. Just a little.

**_King09:_ ** _Right_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Have u finished it_

 **_King09:_ ** _No_

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Oooo great!! Lets do it tgt_

Both of them team up and begin the quest. As they play, Kageyama begins to think, which is never a good sign.

Wait, he just realises he doesn’t know Flyhigh’s real name. Would it be too invasive to ask? Is he breaking some sort of gamer code? Is it _wrong_ to ask? But Flyhigh was such a dumb name, he couldn’t possibly refer to him as that forever.

**_King09:_ ** _Wait_

 **_King09:_ ** _What's your real name_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _How do I know I can trust u_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _What if ur some old man in his moms basement stalking children_

 **_King09:_ ** _…._

 **_King09:_ ** _If I was an creepy old man befriending children I wouldn't befriend you_

 **_King09:_ ** _Bc you're pretty annoying_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _OI_

 **_King09:_ ** _Look_

 **_King09:_ ** _I’m Kageyama_

 **_King09:_ ** _I’m a film student in uni_

Kageyama leans back into his chair, hands flying up to cover his face in mortification. Now if Flyhigh was a scammer, he’s completely screwed. There are a few moments of silence where Kageyama contemplates changing his name and moving out of the country, until the notification jingle rings and he hesitantly peeks through his fingers to look at the chat.

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Hinata_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _My name is Hinata_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Im in uni too_

Against his own will, his heart starts doing somersaults. They’re around the same age, huh?

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _Studying design_

**_King09:_ ** _Design’s cool_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _It isnt when ure drowning in assignments_

Okay, _that_ Kageyama can relate.

**_King09:_ ** _Sadly_

 **_King09:_ ** _I know what you're going through_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Right_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _My friends always finish their work early_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Like.. are yall human?_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Whats worse, they submit super early also_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Ok not all my friends but most_

**_King09:_ ** _Same_

**_King09:_ ** _I have this friend_

Kageyama pauses. Is he really going to start talking about his entire life story to a stranger? His hands still on his keyboard.

Eh, fuck it. They’re a little more than strangers anyway.

**_King09:_ ** _She always finishes her assignment early_

 **_King09:_ ** _I don't know how she does it_

 **_King09:_ ** _But just now I was rushing work_

 **_King09:_ ** _And she was beside me laughing bc she submitted alr_

**_King09:_ ** _Traitor_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Damn_

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _I hate that I can relate_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _Hahahahaha_

Kageyama considers asking Hinata which university he goes to, then decides to stop himself because that was overstepping boundaries. He’d only met the guy the night before for crying out loud. One invasive question a day was enough.

Besides, he has all the time in the world to ask him.

**_____________**

“To~bi~o!”

Kageyama jerks awake from his much-needed rest, but he’s too tired and still hazy with slumber, so he just stays there, refusing to move an inch and praying that sleep will take him again. But then there’s a pen stubbornly poking into his left arm, so he slowly lifts his head up from the table and looks left and right to get a grip of his surroundings. He’s in a lecture theatre. Oh. Oh right.

Yachi glares at him, putting the pen down that she poked him with. Probably twelve times, if he may add. “Lecture’s over. You slept right through it. _Again_.”

He rubs his eyes and tries to stifle a yawn so that Yachi can’t point out more reasons that he’s exhausted. “‘M sorry I’m not-- not a star student like you.”

A girl from the inner seats tries to move out so Yachi mumbles a soft “sorry” and leans to the side to make space. “Please don’t tell me you were playing your game last night.”

Kageyama remains silent. He slowly starts packing his things.

She sighs. She’s been doing that a lot lately. “You know, I’m gonna have to google ‘How to help my friend who has a gaming addiction’.”

“I don’t have a gaming addiction,” he says flatly.

“That’s what they all say,” she retorts, which makes Kageyama snort.

**_____________**

“Shit shit shit!” Kageyama yells, frantically smashing all the keys on his keyboard.

He and Hinata had teamed up with a bunch of other people to raid a dungeon, which seemed like a good idea in hindsight, only both of them were pretty much the only ones doing anything. The rest of their ‘teammates’ were standing by the side, watching them get their asses handed to them.

“This was a bad idea,” he says in between grunts as he furiously clicks on his mouse. He bets Hinata’s yelling at his computer and he wants to yell with him too, but he only has the chat box for that. He doesn’t have time to type out his thoughts or he’ll die for sure.

**_Party Chatbox_ **

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _BHJSHJLS8913GR2I7NE1LWJH_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _DO SOMETHIHENR_

And then he sees _Flyhigh_ flop to the ground.

Kageyama doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Dumbass!” He screams at his screen, but he’s no better than him. With Hinata gone, he’s struggling to fend for himself. It isn’t long before his health hits zero and his character dies alongside Hinata’s. He angrily clicks on the ‘respawn’ button.

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _ARHDFSEJGHJHGDWAKJDS_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _THOSE PEOPOEL_

 **_King09:_ ** _YEA_

**_King09:_ ** _WAHT THE FCUKFW_

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _DO U HAVE DISCORD_

Kageyama freezes. He knows where this is going.

**_King09:_ ** _YEA_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _OKAY_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _MINES SAME NAME_

 **_King09:_ ** _SAME LOL_

His heart’s racing, just as fast if not _faster_ than your typical shoujo manga protagonist. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god_. Kageyama opens a new tab and logs into Discord.

_Flyhigh has requested to be your friend._

With shaking hands which he can’t decipher was from the adrenaline from playing, or something else entirely, he clicks ‘Accept’.

 **Incoming voice call from Flyhigh**.

He presses the green button and Hinata’s loud voice floods his ears.

“WHAT THE HELL?” He screams, and Kageyama nearly jumps out of his skin. “Are they just using us?!”

If it were any other person, he would’ve rolled his eyes and mentally complain that _they were too loud, could they just fucking shut up._ But this is Hinata. So naturally he screams along with him.

“RIGHT?!” Kageyama yells. “Who do they think they are?!”

“There were 6 people total in the team, Kageyama! Six!” Hinata rants. “Don’t they know the mobs’ difficulty level is based on the number of people in the party?! We were fighting a six-people monster!”

“If I knew they were gonna waste our time I wouldn’t have bothered,” Kageyama groans. “This is why I don’t team up with people.”

“Six! Person! Monster!!!” Hinata continues rambling. “Ugh, if only the game had a voice call option they’d never hear the end of it.”

**_Party Chat_ **

**_Flyhigh:_ ** _YOU GUYS ARE USELESSHGJKSS_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _AND I KNOW YALL NOT AFK BC I SAW YALL MOVE_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _BUNCH OF TIME WASTERS_

 **_Flyhigh:_ ** _SEE YALL NEVER_

**_Flyhigh has left the party._ **

Shortly after, Kageyama leaves as well. Both of them are breathing heavily from shouting, and Kageyama’s immensely grateful that he lives alone. He hopes Hinata’s on his own too, or else he feels really sorry for whoever has to deal with his shouting.

“So. Hi.” Hinata says after a pregnant silence. Kageyama can hear the sheepishness in his voice.

Kageyama smiles, admittedly something he doesn’t do often. Yachi would be screaming if she saw him right now. “Well, what an introduction.”

“Sorry for calling you so suddenly,” Hinata apologises, and he sounds like a kid who got caught for eating the last cookie in the jar. “I got a little… carried away.”

“It’s okay, it happens,” Kageyama assures, trying to calm his heartbeat because _Hinata’s voice is genuinely nice what the hell_. “This game is what’s keeping me alive but at the same time it’s draining all my sanity.”

Hinata chuckles and call Kageyama a cheesy motherfucker because he swears he sees angels sing and flowers bloom. “Yeah, sometimes you meet dumb people on this game.”

“Uh _yeah_ , like you.”

“Wh- Hey!” Hinata protests. “Take that back! I’m not dumb!”

“Says the guy who started typing in the chat during a fight?” Kageyama counters. “I mean, seriously?”

“Shut up, I was mad okay!”

Before he knows it, both of them are laughing like they’ve known each other for years. Even with the shitty wifi and poor connection, Hinata’s laugh seems as clear as day and Kageyama never wants it to end. After they both calm down, Hinata speaks up.

“You wanna go to the Sky Tower? I heard the mobs might drop some pretty good shit this time round.”

“Sure,” he breathes, and he hopes Hinata can’t pick up on how happy he is.

**_____________**

What was for better or worse, after that call, they spent more time talking and less time playing.

“Okay...hmm… would you rather…” Hinata ponders. “Have to fight 100 bird sized zebras or 1 zebra sized bird?”

Kageyama nearly chokes on his drink. “What the fuck?”

“It’s a legitimate question!”

“No it isn’t!” Kageyama can’t believe this guy.

“It is!” Hinata insists. “Just answer. Look, for me it’ll be--”

“I am _not_ answering that.”

“I _said_ ,” Hinata clears his throat and if his camera was on, Kageyama imagines he was glaring at him. “I’d choose to fight 100 bird sized zebras.”

“First you give me a dumb question, then you give me a dumb answer,” Kageyama whispers. “Unbelievable.”

“What? So you’d choose to fight the zebra-sized bird?”

“Uh, _duh_. It’s just one thing compared to the other one, they’ll be like a million things flying in your face.”

“Okay true…” Hinata sulks. “But I’m pretty short. I don’t think I could go up against a zebra sized bird.” What’s worrying is that he sounded genuinely, actually, upset that he couldn’t fight a-- a whatever.

“How tall are you?”

Hinata’s voice drops to a low whisper and Kageyama strains to hear him. Just for the fun of it, he begins teasing him.

“What was that?”

“I said 163cm,” Hinata says.

“Are you serious?” Kageyama snorts, and suddenly he can’t stop. “Like- like actually serious?”

“Stop laughing!”

“But you’re like 19?” Kageyama questions in disbelief. “How’s that possible?”

“Oh my god, I’m not that short,” Hinata groans, but then his tone changes. “Wait, what if you’re even shorter? How should I know?”

“I’m 181cm,” Kageyama declares with confidence, and he can only imagine the face that Hinata’s making right now. “But it’s been months since I last checked, so it’s possible that I’m even taller--”

“Please stop talking. Please.” ~~~~

**_____________**

**Google Search History**

_i can’t stop thinking about someone_

_how do you know if you like someone_

_signs that you like someone_

_how to get over a crush_

_how long does it take for a crush to go away_

_what to do when you have a crush on someone you’ve never met_

**Are you sure you want to delete?**

**_____________**

Kageyama’s a pretty athletic guy, if he says so himself, considering he visited the gym to get some regular exercise done. Despite his recent addiction to this game, he wasn’t one for _completely_ wasting his life away, and he made sure he was still in shape and able to maintain stamina. That being said, there was no reason as to why he would be tired so easily.

Except for today, where his legs were aching and his entire body was burning.

His procrastination problem may or not have gone a _little_ too far this time. There were no classes for him today, but he did have to submit an assignment -- one that carried a pretty huge grade at that. Naturally, he left most of the work to the last minute, and that was how he found himself running to the printing shop to print everything and then submit the stupid stack of papers. In 10 minutes.

Kageyama sends a sympathetic prayer to his legs.

When he reaches the shop, he notices that there’s no queue (thank god) and practically flings himself to one of the computer stations so he can send his work for printing. Breathing heavily and sweat soaking his shirt, he catches his breath as he clicks around.

“Well shittttttt,” the boy beside him groans.

If Kageyama had the energy to, he would’ve laughed. Instead, he fumbles with the mouse and downloads the files.

Wait wait wait wait wait. Wait a second. That voice….

“Are you fucking serious?” The boy swears, wildly gesturing to the computer. “Why today of all days?”

Even though every inch of his being is telling him not to, Kageyama slowly turns and looks to his right.

He can literally feel the air leave his lungs.

With bright orange hair that Kageyama thinks is brighter than the actual sun, the boy has amber eyes that look like stars. The boy’s mouth is curved into a frown and he’s running his fingers through his messy hair. The computer screen in front of him has the big bold words “Payment failed”, but despite this he persistently taps his card again.

“It’s because the whole thing is in colour,” he hisses. “Aaaargh. This shit is so bloody expensive. Design’ll be fun, they said. You’ll enjoy it, they said. Fucking hell, I’m gonna be late for sure.”

He pulls out his phone and furiously starts typing, presumably to call a friend for help, and Kageyama knows he should stop staring but he can’t bear to tear his eyes away.

_Short._

_Loud._

_Trying to print a poster._

“Hi...Hinata?” Kageyama can’t breathe. He’s gorgeous.

“Wha- who….” Hinata lifts his head up and turns to look at him head to toe, but his eyes widen like he _knows_. “...Who are you?”

“Kageyama.”

The prettiest boy he has ever seen is standing right in front of him, and he must’ve looked like complete shit. The world around them seems to dissolve, leaving both of them entranced and staring directly at each other. Hinata’s cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

“Oh c’mon, hurry up!” Someone in the line shouts.

“Right- right,” Kageyama says, snapping out of it. He cards a hand through his hair. “Look- just borrow my card.”

He fishes his school card from his back pocket and hands it to Hinata. It’s blue and ugly and his photo on it looks even uglier. The boy in question looks up at him like Kageyama’s handed him a million dollars.

“Are you for real?” Hinata insists, even though one look at Hinata told him he was desperate as hell. “Will you have enough money for yourself?”

“Hopefully.”

Just as the words are out of his mouth, Hinata shoves the card back into Kageyama’s hands. Kageyama smacks him away.

“Just take it, dumbass.”

Clearly still filled with hesitation, Hinata slowly taps the card with a beep and the words “Successful payment. Please collect from Printer 3.” appear on screen.

Hinata hands the card back to Kageyama and he looks so relieved. “Thanks, stupid.” And with that, he sets off to collect his stuff.

Still feeling like he came out from a daze, Kageyama sends his files for printing and pays up, leaving his card with 2 cents left. His hands reach to collect the freshly printed papers and he only has a split second to marvel at how warm they are, before he sprints out of the shop and the door closes behind him.

There’s a flash of orange at the corner of his vision and he stops in his tracks.

“What the- what are you still doing here?” Kageyama nearly screams, glaring daggers at the orange-haired boy who’s waiting outside the shop.

“I wasn’t just going to leave you!” Hinata splutters.

“Yeah, but-- we’re--” Kageyama heaves, and _my god_ he really can’t wrap his head around this guy. “Now we’re _both_ gonna be late, dumbass!”

Both of them start running.

“So much for--” Hinata pants in between gasps. “My act of kindness!”

“Nobody asked you to wait!”

“What d’you expect me to do?! Leave?!”

“Um, yeah! You’re late, aren’t you?!"

Even though they’re running like they’re in the Olympics, Hinata takes his phone out and flashes it to Kageyama. “Barely! There’s still 4 minutes!”

Now _that_ gets them going. Both of them run faster than they ever have before, until they reach the crossroads. The Film school and the Design school are on opposite ends.

They split ways.

Hinata shouts, “See you later, Kageyama!” but it gets softer as they get further and further away from each other.

“Don’t trip, stupid!” Kageyama yells over his shoulder.

Despite everything, he finds himself smiling, all the way until he reaches the submission box.

**_____________**

Later that night, Kageyama is hunched over his desk, trying hard to not let his heart beat out of his chest.

“You can do this,” Kageyama tells himself, his hand gripping his mouse a little too tight. “You can do this. It isn’t a big deal.”

His cursor hovers over the “Video call” icon on Discord, and Kageyama cannot bring himself to click it. At all.

Before he has the chance to call it a night and slam his laptop shut, “Incoming Video Call from Flyhigh” flashes on screen and Kageyama yelps in surprise. He smooths out his shirt and readjusts his headset, because he’s pathetic like that, and hits the answer button.

Hinata’s face pops up onto his screen and even though Kageyama saw him just now he's still caught off guard. Hinata's wearing a shirt that looks too big for himself and his bedroom looks so messy but Kageyama doesn't comment on it. 

“Um. Hi.” Hinata starts, and he looks so awkward, and the whole situation is so awkward that Kageyama kinda wants to die.

“Another great introduction,” Kageyama says, but he tries desperately to hide the fact that his voice is shaking. _What do I say next… What do I say next?_

“Um…” Hinata says, but Kageyama cuts him off.

“I… I can’t believe we go to the same _university_.” Kageyama says, as if the whole situation has just dawned on him. “How have I not seen you?”

“To be fair, our schools are on opposite ends of campus.” Hinata points out, his eyebrows raised.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say something that makes sense.” Kageyama marvels.

“Hey!” Hinata protests, and his eyes have gone big and he’s pouting, and _oh god this is doing things to Kageyama’s heart._ “You’re a meanie, Kageyama. Bakageyama.”

All it takes is one more look at Hinata’s face and suddenly both of them double over in fits and are laughing again. Kageyama would say that it’s just like how they were all during those late nights, but this time it’s different. He can see Hinata’s megawatt smile, and his heart is flipping over in his chest.

“Listen, um…” Hinata murmurs, clearing his throat. His face is heating up. “Uh… Argghh…”

“What?”

“Tomorrow, after school...” Hinata starts slowly. “Do you wanna…. go to this cafe with me? I’ve been meaning to go to it for a while, but I’ve never really found the time-- Wait what time do you even end tomorrow? Do you have plans already? Oh my gosh--”

Kageyama would’ve made fun of Hinata’s face if he himself didn’t look the same, or even worse. Did Hinata just ask him out? Maybe he just meant it as just friends, right?

“Are you...are you asking me out on a date?” Kageyama is surprised he can even talk, because his heart is beating so loudly in his ears that he wants to throw himself off the building.

There’s a moment of silence where they both stare at each other in mortification and Hinata looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“Yes,” He says so quietly that Kageyama could’ve missed it. “Yes, I am.”

Kageyama wonders if he heard him wrong because this whole thing seems like a dream and he wants nothing more than to scream into his pillow. _This can’t be real._ But then he looks at how sincere Hinata looks, and then he reminds himself that he isn’t dreaming. With every second, Hinata looks increasingly more nervous, so Kageyama blurts out his answer.

“I’d love to go with you.” Kageyama smiles, and Hinata’s smile in return is even bigger.

After they end the call, Kageyama lazily drags himself to bed. Right before he falls asleep, he sends Yachi a text.

**_To: Yachi Hitoka_ **

_I have a date tomorrow_

**_From: Yachi Hitoka_ **

_OH MY GOD_

_CALL ME_

**Author's Note:**

> edit: if anyone's wondering, the game that they're playing is called aura kingdom. it's a game that i used to be OBSESSED with when i was younger
> 
> also, i originally wrote this as a oneshot so i dont think there'll be a second chapter? oops


End file.
